caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
CCL March Madness 2012
Card Men's Tournament First Round Gregory Black vs. CJ Wizard Matt Phoenix vs. Vamp The Great One vs. Patrick Sander Brent Harvanator vs. The Butcher Quarterfinals CJ Logan vs. Gregory Black/CJ Wizard Michael Heinman vs. Matt Phoenix/Vamp Tommy Kazarian vs. TGO/Patrick Sander Nathan House vs. Brent Harvanator/The Butcher Semi-Finals Participants TBD Finals Participants TBD Women's Tournament First Round Matches Elektra vs. Psylocke Giuliana Fontana vs. Lara Croft Miss Penny Dreadful vs. Sgt. Clemets Dallas vs. Black Widow Quarterfinals Christie Monteiro vs. Elektra/Psylocke Envy vs. Giuliana Fontana/Lara Croft Meredith Clark vs. Miss Penny Dreadful/Sgt. Clemets Wonder Woman vs. Dallas/Black Widow Semi-Finals Participants TBD Finals Participants TBD MarchMadness2K12WizardvBlack.PNG MarchMadness2K12VampvMattPhoenix.PNG MarchMadness2K12PatrickSandervTGO.PNG MarchMadness2K12TheButchervHarvanator.PNG MarchMadness2K12PsylockevElektra.PNG MarchMadness2K12LaraCroftvGiuliana.PNG MarchMadness2K12SgtClemetsvMissPennyDreadful.PNG MarchMadness2K12BlackWidowvDallas.PNG First Round *1. XtremeTony & Tommy Kazarian celebrated with Phoenix on the stage post-match. *4. Michael Heinman attack TGO when TGO was coming down the entrance way. After the match, Heinman attacks TGO with a lead pipe. Quarterfinals *1. The referee stops the attack after TGO went into one of the corners face-first hard as the referee saw TGO got a concussion from that. *3. After the match, Vamp throws Phoenix out of the ring then he and Heinman celebrates of Heinman's victory until they got ran out of the ring by TGO & Suicido. *5. April Acid attack Meredith Clark when Clark was coming down the entrance way. *8. Michael Heinman confessed to CJ Logan that he was the one that screwed Logan out of the world title when the lights went out at a previous CCL event. Semi-Finals *2. HWO's Misery came from the crowd but did nothing at all to ruin the match. *3. CCL Women's Champion Samus came out to get a closer look of who's facing her at Forsaken for the Women's Title. *4. After the match, Nathan raises Kazarian's arm up as a sign of respect. Finals *1. After the match, CCL Women's Champion Samus nails Lara Croft with the Women's Title Belt from behind. Samus continues her attack on Lara until Samus hit a Stratusfaction to Lara onto the Women's Title Belt. Samus celebrates on one of the corners as the referee checks on Lara. *2. During the match, both Phoenix and Vamp distracted the referee. The referee ejected both men at separate parts of the match. After the match, Heinman and CCL World Heavyweight Champion XtremeTony had a very intense war of words leading to their match at Forsaken. Heinman then says to Tony to check on Tammy to make sure that Tony doesn't want history to repeat itself. XtremeTony ran to the back as quickly as he can as Heinman stands in the ring. Cameras then show Tammy got attack again this time in the back and she was found by Chris Gary. XtremeTony almost went to that spot but he was attacked from behind by Vamp with a steel pipe. Miscellaneous *The tournament is on Youtube and Dailymotion. *CJ Logan, Tommy Kazarian, Nathan House, and Michael Heinman receive byes in the first round of the March Madness Men's Tournament. *Christie Monteiro, Meredith Clark, Wonder Woman, and Envy receive byes in the first round of the March Madness Women's Tournament. *The Suspect attack Nicor Berith from behind with a lead pipe. *Lara Croft and Envy had a war of words before their match on Saturday. *CCL Owner Sushi-X announces that there will be a new General Manager and also he announced that there will be new CCL titles and those titles are called CCL Women's Tag Team Championships on the new CCL show, Pulse. *During an interview with Arn Anderson, Gregory Black told him that Natural Phenomenon is no more and he can focus on his ultimate goal, the CCL World Heavyweight Championship. *Michael Heinman issues a challenge to TGO to face him at CCL Forsaken. *CCL Referee AJ Monahan told Maryse that the reason why he stops the TGO-Tommy Kazarian match was the moment he saw the look of TGO's eyes, he feels that TGO may have suffered a concussion and he also stated that his decision of the match was final. *Sushi-X told Giuliana Fontana that he sign a match between Giuliana and Meredith Clark for Meredith's MITB Briefcase at Forsaken and Giuliana agreed to the match. *Aaron Alexander challenges Armageddon to a Last Man Standing Match at Forsaken. *Calypso saw Envy talking to someone in the parking lot. *Daniel Barber, one of the new signings to CCL will host a new talk show segment called "DBX: The Daniel Barber Expose" starting at Forsaken. On that show, he will expose the stars of the CCL. And his first guest will be the individual who attacks Tammy in the parking lot on Adrenaline #37. *CCL World Heavyweight Champion XtremeTony made a surprise appearance and want the guy who took out his girlfriend. He thought it was Michael Heinman but Heinman told him that he wasn't the one. Then both TGO and CJ Logan came out and it got serious. Then Sushi-X announced that it will be Michael Heinman vs. TGO vs. CJ Logan in a 3-Way Dance at Forsaken. *April Acid stormed in Sushi-X's office and argue him what kind of punishment will Calypso get for throwing Sgt. Clemets through a widow. She didn't like what Sushi-X say to her and for that, he banned her and the rest of the HWO from the building for the rest of the tournament. *Sgt. Clements attack Lara Croft and almost put her on the shelf when Croft was having an interview with Maryse. *Aaron Alexander attacks Armageddon from behind as Armageddon was making his promise as the Last Man Standing at Forsaken. Alexander then gave the crowd a preview of what will go down in that match at Philly. *Stephanie McMahon told Stacy Keibler that she added a match to the premiere episode of CCL Pulse, it will be Vamp vs. Matt Phoenix. *CJ Wizard accepted to Gregory Black's challenge to a match between them at Forsaken. *Giuliana Fontana attacks Meredith Clark from behind as Meredith having an interview with Stacey Kiebler. *Brent Harvanator, Smokey, & Suspect have a very intense talk about what happens if they get defeated by The Army of Death at Forsaken. Links *CCL March Madness 2012 on YouTube *CCL March Madness 2012 on Dailymotion *CCL March Madness 2012 Men's Bracket *CCL March Madness 2012 Women's Bracket Category:CCL Category:CAW Specials Category:Tournaments Category:2012